With an increased demand for communications, the performance of a relay apparatus such as a layer 2 switch or a router is required to be improved. The relay apparatus transmits a received packet to other apparatuses according to a destination of the packet.
A relay apparatus in which a policing function which limits a bandwidth for traffic inputted from other apparatuses is improved is described in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-194705.